The present invention relates to a tail pouch for a horse's tail
By way of background, Arabian thoroughbread show horses have their tails bound for cleanliness and show purposes. Their tails, in normal condition, drag about two feet on the ground. Included in the upper end of their tail is a tail bone which is about one foot long. In the past, their tails were braided with a three-strand braid from about a few inches below their tail bone to the end thereof. Thereafter, the braided tail was continually looped between two of the strands to provide a bundle or ball or ball a few inches long. This ball was then bound with a gauze-like tape. If the tail was tied too tightly, it could be broken off, which would destroy the horse for show purposes until the tail regrew to its normal length in a relatively long time, up to about two years. Furthermore, about 10 to 15 feet of the gauze-like material was required to wrap the tail, and this material could be reused up to ten times. However, it was expensive. Furthermore, it is extremely time-consuming and bothersome to both wrap the tail with this type of gauze and also unwrap it. Additionally, the tail could be injured by cutting during the removal of the tape. It is with overcoming the foregoing deficiencies that the present invention is concerned.